Streetlight Animation
Background Streetlight Animation is an animation studio that was started as Rich Animation Studios in Burbank, California and was owned by Nest Family. The studio was founded by Richard Rich, who previously worked at Disney and it's first and most famous film was The Swan Princess. Due to heavy box office losses, the company was sold in 2000 to Indian company Crest Communications Ltd. to form RichCrest Animation. In February 2007, it was renamed Crest Animation. In November 2014, it was again renamed to Streetlight Animation. RichCrest Animation (2001-2003) Logo: On a black background, "RichCrest" appears in goldenrod. Below is "ANIMATION" in the same color. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on K•10•C: Kids' Ten Commandments. Scare Factor: None. Crest Communications (2003-2007) Logo: On a black background, a rectangle depicting grainy grayscaled footage (as if it was filmed on a vintage camera) shows a rectangle with "CREST" underneath and two irregular shapes below turning anti-clockwise to face the front while being formed. Once it is formed, the logo shows a swoosh resembling a C. "COMMUNICATION LIMITED" fades in below, being laid flat. FX/SFX: The formation and the byline appearing. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show playing over it. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks. Scare Factor: None. Crest Animation (2010-2014) Logo: We see a blue streak of light swirling around the screen and finally making a C'''-like figure coming up beyond the screen. The text appears, slowly zooming in: consisting of '''"CREST" above the line to fit the said word and "ANiMATiON" in the slightly smaller font below the line. Variants: The further action depends on the movie, featuring the character(s) from the following movie interacting it: *On Alpha and Omega (Where it debuted), a yellow duck flies and makes itself lying at the back inside C.Then it folds wings, then breaks the fourth wall by looking at the audience and winks. *On The Little Engine That Could, a sock monkey puppet jumps onto the "C'" of "'CREST" and slips off to fall inside the big "C". Then he winks. *On Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure and Alpha and Omega: Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (The latter is the last film to use it), two wolf cubs run through the text and fall into the big "C", sliding like if it was a slide, a thrid cub appears, but when he sees the others, he gets scared and denies sliding. *On The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale, it animates as usual while a squirrel is chasing Jean-Bob, until the "C" hurts him, Jean-Bob then picks the squirrel and carries him away. *On Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games, a bear and a hedgehog are walking through the logo, when the wolf cub, again slides through the "C", but he ends up on the heghehog's spikes. FX/SFX: Animation of the light effect and the action varies. Music/Sounds: The opening theme, heard on a some variants. Music/Sounds Variants: *''The Little Engine That Could'' variant is silent, but it has the sounds. *Some variants has sounds within the opening theme. Availability: Rare. Seen on the movies named above. Scare Factor: None. The Great Wolf Games variation laughs. Streetlight Animation (September 6th, 2016- ) Nickname: "Inspired by The Old Street Lamp" Logo: On a time-lapse sky background, we see part of a street with a park, in the park, there is a table, a mail box and a big streetlight in the center. The streetlight becomes alive as we see the sun moving, also in time-lapse, while the streeghtlight angrily waits for him to go. All this is happening while the camera zooms to the streetlight. The sky changes to night as the streetlight happily applaudes. The scene fades to black. A print streetlight then illuminates, revealing the words "Street" and "Light". The final logo consists on the words "Street" and "Light" between the print streetlight with the word "Animation" below on a white background. FX/SFX: CGI Animation for the first half, and simple animation for the second half. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie, depending on what installment. Availability: Current. So far, it has seen on The Swan Princess movie installments Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today (Where it debuted) and Royalty Undercover. Scare Factor: None, this is a great logo with a very creative concept. Category:Splash Entertainment, LLC Category:3D Animation